


Choi Seungcheol : Work For Me

by CheolGirlfriend



Series: SEVENTEEN IMAGINES [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheolGirlfriend/pseuds/CheolGirlfriend
Summary: Choi Seungcheol will do anything to spend more time with you.





	Choi Seungcheol : Work For Me

You were sleeping in cause it's a Saturday and you've been studying for your finals the whole week.  
You feel a pair of eyes staring at you!  
You already have an idea who it is but you try to peek through half-open eyelids.  
You see your boyfriend, Seungcheol, staring at you with a smile on his face.  
When he saw you open your eyes, he whispered softly.

"Y/N, you have to get up! I want to have breakfast with you before I leave for the studio!"

You look at the window and see that the sun has barely risen!  
Ugh! You feel like your body is made of lead!

"What time is it?"  
"It's almost 7am."  
"Awww, Cheolieee! It's too earlyyyy!"

You said as you try to cover your face with your pillow and get some more z's.

"But I need to leave soon cause we have a lot of things lined up for today."

Of course they do.  
They just released their new album and promotions are still on-going.  
You are even amazed he still has time to come over to your place.  
He was shaking you (gently still), calling your name, and trying to remove the pillow from your face.  
Finally giving in, you remove the pillow and look at him.  
"Five more minutes."

You say trying to bargain. But he pouted and you know it was over.

"Ugh! I hate you!"

You say teasingly, hitting him with your pillow as you get up from bed and go out of your room.  
He followed you out laughing as you both head to the kitchen.  
You shake your head in disbelief.  
You love this guy so much you're willing to give up sleep with just a simple pout.  
You wonder what has happened to you.  
HAHAHAHAHA.  
While preparing breakfast, you feel him put his arms around your waist and rest his chin on your shoulder.  
Ugh.  
It would seem sweet if you didn't know the reason behind these extra cheesy gestures of his.  
They'd probably be leaving for a concert tour again.  
The first time he did that was before they went on the Diamond Edge World Tour.  
The latest was before they went to Japan for Carat Camp.

"So, how long will you be gone for?"

You ask him without looking away from what you're doing.  
He was surprised that you knew.  
"How did you know?"  
"Yah! Choi Seungcheol! We've been together for almost a year. You didn't think I'd know?"

He smiled and tightened his arms around you.

"You'll be coming with me this time though."  
"I'd love to but you know I can't. My girls need me."

You are actually working under Pledis Entertainment as a production staff but you're assigned to Pristin.

"About that... you might be receiving a call within the day."

You stop what you're doing and look at Cheol with raised eyebrows.

"What did you do this time?"

He just laughed and shrugged his shoulders before going off to set the table for your breakfast.

\----

Before you even finished breakfast, your supervisor called and wanted you to report to the company asap.  
You have been re-assigned to be a crew for Seventeen and they wanted you to start today because they'll be leaving for a tour in two weeks and there are just a lot of work to do.  
You put down your phone but you're still in shock.  
You look at the guy in front of you and he had a huge grin on his face.

"So, do we walk to work together?"


End file.
